Zed (League of Legends)
|-|Zed= |-|PROJECT Zed= |-|Galaxy Slayer Zed= Personal Characteristics Name: Currently is called Zed, the Master of Shadows. In the past it was called Govos (birth name) and Usan (Name given by Shen's father), Zed, the Master of Shadows Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30's) Classification: Human, Ninja, Master of The Order of the Shadow, PROJECT Initiate Relate Champions: *Shen *Akali *Kennen *Gangplank *Jhin *Kayn Summary |-|Original Lore=Utterly ruthless and without mercy, Zed is the leader of the Order of Shadow, an organization he created with the intent of militarizing Ionia’s magical and martial traditions to drive out Noxian invaders. During the war, desperation led him to unlock the secret shadow form—a malevolent spirit magic as dangerous and corrupting as it is powerful. Zed has mastered all of these forbidden techniques to destroy anything he sees as a threat to his nation, or his new order. |-|PROJECT Lore=Rising from the Command Line, Zed is a leader within PROJECT's counter-espionage units. He seeks out the G/NETIC rebels with split high frequency blades and molecular "solid smoke" projectors, favoring close-proximity and multiple angle target laceration. |-|Odyssey Lore='Zed' was a promising Templar before he became host to the hivemind of ora and imbued with its alien essence. Able to morph his body into living weapons, he now sees himself as the perfect life form, deserving of all ora and destined to cleanse the galaxy of the weak. Mentality Intelligence: Relatively high (Assisted Shen and his master in tracking down and capturing Khada Jhin) Morality: Kind Chaotic Powers and Stats Tier: Low C/4 | Low C/4 | Low B/5 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Master in the art of Ninjutsu, Shadow Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Duplication, Animated Shadow, Intangibility (Via Shadow Manipulation), Body Control (Via Shadow Manipulation), Portal Creation Dimensionality: 3D | 3D | 3D Attack Potency: Village level (Traded blows with Shen, Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | At least Village level (Superior to his base form), His 1.0.0 Pulse Sabre ignores conventional durability (Its blade is sharpened on an atomic level and can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever he is cutting) | Small Planet level (Comparable to Odyssey Jinx, And the other odysseys). Durability: Village level | At least Village level | Small Planet level Speed: reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Xayah and reacted to her feather darts. As Kayn's mentor he should be somewhat comparable to him.) | Unknown | Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak human | Higher (superior to its base version) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Limitless through Ora Range: Extended melee range with shadow blades, Dozens of meters with shurikens Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of energy with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Key: Base | PROJECT Zed | Galaxy Slayers Arsenal Standard Equipment: Dual Shadow Blades/Plasma Cut 2250R Dual 'Strikers', Razor Shu Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Contempt for the Weak:' Zed's basic attacks against targets below 50% of their maximum health deal a percent of their maximum health as bonus magic damage. This effect can only occur on the same target once every few seconds. *'Razor Shuriken:' Zed throws his spinning blades forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy they pass through and 60% damage to enemies thereafter. **'Living Shadow:' Active shadows also throw a shuriken in the direction of the target point. Additional shuriken striking the same enemy deal 50% damage and restore energy. *'Living Shadow:' Zed's shadow dashes forward, remaining in place for 4 seconds. Reactivating Living Shadow causes Zed to blink to its location, swapping places with it. His shadows also mimic his basic abilities. If a mimicked ability strikes a target affected by its primary effect, Zed restores energy. *'Shadow Slash:' Zed spins his blades, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and reducing Living Shadow's cooldown by 2 seconds for every enemy champion hit. **'Living Shadow:' Active shadows also slash, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slowing them for 1.5 seconds. Mimicked slashes that hit targets affected by the primary slash empower the slow by 50% and restore energy, but deal no additional damage. *'Death Mark:' Zed becomes untargetable for 0.75 seconds and dashes behind the target enemy champion. Upon arrival, he marks them for death and ignores unit collision for 3 seconds, and spawns a shadow at the cast location that lasts for 6 seconds. After 0.5 seconds, Death Mark can be Death Mark 2 reactivated to make Zed swap places with this shadow. At the end of its duration, Death Mark triggers, dealing physical damage plus a percentage of all physical and magic damage Zed dealt to the target while they were marked. *'Plasma Cut 2250R Dual "Strikers":' PROJECT Zed's weapon, it is made out of high frequency energy blades and blade casing. Split high frequency blades channeled via operator maximize close-proximity damage, while auxiliary side blades allow for target laceration from multiple angles. The Black RR "Solid Smoke" blade casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound, which provides lightweight fitting for H.F.E.B and is adaptable to unique molecular states. Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Games Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Murderers Category:Chi Users Category:Assassins Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Knife Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier C/4 Category:Tier B/5